Because I Love You
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Historia ubicada en el final de la ruta de Rei Shindo.
1. Parte 1

**_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes pertenecen al juego otome móvil "Several Shades Of Sadism". Únicamente inventé el nombre de MC, basándome en una búsqueda de nombres japoneses según sus significados._**

* * *

**_Nota de Autor:__ He tomado algunas cosas del último capítulo de la "Main Route" de Rei Shindo y otras del "Sweet End". Espero que les guste, la historia se dividirá en tres o cuatro partes, según los puntos de vista. Espero que les guste._**

* * *

**Because I Love You**

* * *

"_**El problema empezó **_

_**cuando escribí tu nombre **_

_**por el simple hecho de rellenar **_

_**una hoja en blanco. **_

_**El problema empezó ahí, **_

_**al ser consciente de que te quería, incluso, **_

_**en las historias que aún no había escrito."**_

"_CORAZON DESASTRE" _

_MONICA GAE_

* * *

POV REI SHINDO

No sabía lo difícil que sería decir esas palabras. Tampoco lo difícil que sería aceptar que ella pronto trabajará para mi hermano, posiblemente yéndose a otro país en algún momento. Pero yo la había dejado partir y ella solo soltó ese comentario.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Provocarme? Tal vez solamente estaba intentando que cambiara de opinion, pero ¿por qué? Nuestra relación fue contradictoria desde el comienzo, yo estaba centrado en mi venganza y ella en que yo desistiera. ¿Por qué ella se preocupa tanto por mí ahora? Me pide que continúe vivo cuando yo ya tomé mi decisión. El día había llegado, me reuniría con mi madre en el aniversario dieciséis de su muerte.

El escucharla llorar desde mi habitación tampoco alivió esa extraña sensación en mi pecho. No entendía porque, pero la había lastimado una vez más. Quería ir a su lado y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien aunque fuera mentira. Pedirle que se quedara conmigo. Pero era demasiado tarde para mí. No podía retroceder en mi decisión. No había vuelta atrás.

No me atreví a salir de la habitación hasta que dejé de escuchar ruidos. Pensé que posiblemente se había ido a su habitación y yo tendría el camino libre para irme, pero antes necesitaba verla por última vez. Ella fue logrando romper las barreras que siempre interpuse entre mi mismo y las demás personas con las que me relacionaba. Ni siquiera noté cuando había pasado todo eso. Mi congelado corazón estaba despertando gracias a ella. Pero no la merecía. Ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta anteriormente y no quería arruinar su vida también. Yo ya estaba roto. Como ella dijo, me sentía vacío, ahora que todo había terminado.

Por algún motivo no me sorprende encontrarla en el ancho sofá destapada y con sus brazos sosteniendo fuertemente un almohadón como si de eso dependiera su vida, su cabeza apoyada sobre otro más grande. Estuvo llorando hasta que se durmió, seguramente, intentando sofocar su llanto. ¿De verdad pensó que de esa forma no la escucharía? Corro despacio uno de sus brazos para poder ver su rostro. Siento tristeza al verlo colorado de tanto llorar y sus ojos cerrados humedecidos.

Al tocar su brazo, noto lo fría que tiene su piel, y decido buscar una de las mantas más abrigadas de mi habitación. No quiero que se enferme justo ahora ¿quién la cuidará si yo no estoy alrededor? Vuelvo a su lado y la tapo. Espero a confirmar que no despierte para sentarme en el costado que dejó libre.

¿Fui tan rudo? ¿Por qué siempre hago las cosas mal? Tal vez debí quedarme callado, no decirle nada y hacerle creer que todo seguiría como hasta ahora. Pero necesitaba sincerarme un poco con ella, despedirme porque sería mi última oportunidad para decirle lo que realmente pensaba sobre quien era ella y lo agradecido que estaba con ella por salvarme de cometer el peor error de mi vida.

Acerco mi mano lentamente a su rostro y lo acaricio, donde aún quedan rastros de lágrimas. Ella suele tener un sueño profundo, aún así me preocupa que despierte y no quiero darle más explicaciones.

-Lo siento –murmuro. –No fue mi intención herirte ahora. Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que haré. Tal vez acabes entendiéndolo, eres la única persona que me conoce de verdad. E incluso después de todo, no me odias. Tú… -me detengo. Le pedí que olvidara todo lo que pasó ese día, pero yo no lo pude olvidar. ¿De verdad me ama? No deseo pensar en eso ahora. No quiero hacer las cosas más difíciles. –Debes seguir adelante. –No debe dejar que nada la detenga, ya hablé con Chiaki y le pedí que cuidara de ella cuando le tocara su turno de tenerla como conserje personal, ella podría ir a Londres junto a él y cumplir su sueño. Le he dejado indicaciones a Toma con todo lo debe entregarle cuando sea el momento. Espero que no encuentre los documentos que están escondidos en su oficina antes de que…

¿Qué hago aún aquí observando como duerme? Esto está mal. Ella no estaba en mis planes. ¿Por qué apareció ahora que pensaba que todo estaba acabado para mí? ¿Por qué no antes?

-Lo siento mucho, pero este el final.

Busco la carta que había escrito el día anterior y empiezo a observar mis alrededores, pensando en algún lugar donde ella pueda ver la carta pero al menos no encontrarla tan fácilmente. Tal vez ella haga una limpieza general antes de marcharse y la encuentre. Sin embargo, para cuando eso pase, será demasiado tarde.

Cuando estoy haciendo eso, Cat entra al living moviendo la cola de un lado a otro mientras se acerca a mí, paseándose entre mis piernas.

-¿Tú también te vienes a despedir?

Ella maulla en respuesta. La alzo, después de todo es la última vez que tendré oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Creo que nunca fui un buen dueño para ti ¿verdad? Ni siquiera te puse nombre –el gato me mira y se agarra de mi hombro. –Estarás bien. Natsuki te cuidará mejor que yo, cuando me vaya. Cuida de ella, también.

Seguramente estará destrozada, sin embargo, es fuerte y se recuperará. Tal vez con el tiempo ella pueda encontrar a alguien que realmente la valore, ame y cuide como yo no pude hacerlo. No importa cuánto la amé, nunca voy a ser bueno para Natsuki.

Le fallé a mi madre, y a esa chica que poco o poco logró meterse en mi congelado corazón. En el fondo, creo que ellas son demasiado parecidas en algunos aspectos y eso me incomoda. Al igual que mi madre en su momento, ella jamás me juzgará por mis acciones o pensamientos, siempre me mirará con sus ojos llenos de amor y bondad, infundiéndome palabra de aliento, tratándome de guiar por el buen camino. Lamentablemente, eso no es suficiente para compensar todo el daño que le he hecho a ella, a mis hermanos, mi abuelo y a todas personas de que alguna manera se vieron afectadas por plan de venganza durante los últimos dieciséis años. No creo ser capaz de mirarlos a los ojos de nuevo y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, no soy tan fuerte. Ellos estarán mejor sin tener lidiar con mis problemas.

Dejo ir a la gata que he cuidado durante cuatro años desde lo rescaté cuando estaba a punto de morir luego de ser atropellada. Durante este tiempo tampoco he querido encariñarme demasiado con ese animal, por eso nunca le puse nombre, yo sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

Una mujer tampoco estaba en mis planes, definitivamente. Para bien o para mal, ella apareció y cambió mi vida. Aunque no pueda darle el amor que merece, quiero dejarle algo que la ayude en el futuro.

Me inclino, contemplándola por largos minutos, memorizando cada rasgo de su cuerpo y su rostro. Es tan hermosa, puedo entender a ese hombre que no paraba de mirarla durante esa cena.

Al mismo tiempo, esa fue la primera vez que sentí celos tan solo de ver que alguien más estaba interesado en ella. A pesar de tener ganas de deshacerme del hombre en el mismo momento que puso sus ojos sobre mi conserje personal, me contuve y los celos dieron paso a la preocupación, haciendo que me arrepintiera de llevarla conmigo. Sabía que debía protegerla durante nuestra corta estadía en ese lugar, la estuve siguiendo durante toda la noche asegurándome que ese pervertido no le hiciera nada. Ni siquiera entiendo porque no me escuchó llegar cuando me metí en el agua con ella. Fui silencioso y no me mostré ante ella hasta que escuché a ese despreciable hombre gritar su nombre una y otra vez. Ella estaba aterrada y yo la protegí. Al día siguiente, no me arriesgue a exponerla más al peligro y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a nuestro hotel. Prometí que nunca más haría algo semejante. Fui demasiado egoísta e inconsciente al hacer algo tan ruin, como utilizarla se cebo para que ese empresario firmara los documentos. Se me fue de las manos, no esperaba que el hombre se obsesionara tanto con ella y admitiera frente a mí que quería hacerle algo malo cuando ella se marchó. Porque para él resultaba más excitante que una mujer rechazará, fuera inocente y esquiva con él.

Nuevamente, la frase "no la merezco" retumba en mi cabeza. Por desgracia, no puedo ignorar mis sentimientos hacia ella ahora mismo teniéndola tan cerca. Solamente hay una cosa que me queda por hacer antes de abandonar el hotel. Me he contenido tantas veces, desde incluso antes de nuestro primer beso, luego de que ella me confesó que me amaba. En esa oportunidad inicié el beso de forma tan inconsciente que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que ella respondió al beso y murmuro mi nombre, sin embargo no me importo si estaba bien o mal, y continué, mi mente estaba en blanco y luego en lo único que podía pensar era en su rostro, sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Ahora mis labios rozan los suyos delicada y brevemente.

_Una vez más. Gracias por amarme durante este corto tiempo y por hacerme sentir vivo de alguna forma. Estos últimos meses habrían sido vacíos y aburridos sin ti._

Siento que mi corazón de encoje de dolor mientras la observo, esta vez me estoy despidiendo de verdad. No hay emoción, ni expectativa y ni siquiera me debo preocupar por encontrar una manera de disimular mis profundos sentimientos con bromas, apodos que sé que alguna forma la molestarán y conseguirán distraerla, o una fingida indiferencia absoluta.

En el momento que una solitaria lágrima cae sobre su mejilla, me doy cuenta de lo lejos que he llegado y que esto debe parar. No puedo quedarme más aquí o terminaré rompiéndome por completo antes de tiempo y esta persistente chica encontrará una forma de convencerme de no suicidarme.

Me pongo de pie sin apartar mi vista de Natsuki, quien para mi sorpresa me regala una sonrisa entre sueños. Eso me hace sonreír en respuesta.

-Sé feliz –murmuro antes de marcharme sintiendo que una parte de mí siempre se quedará en este hotel con ella. Vivir en los recuerdos de la única persona con la que pude ser yo mismo sin mentiras o engaños, es suficiente para mí.


	2. Parte 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** Los personajes pertenecen al juego otome móvil "Several Shades Of Sadism".**_

* * *

**Parte ll**

* * *

**POV Natsuki**

El suave sonido y agradable la sensación de calidez me obligan a abrir mis pesados parpados.

¿Es mañana ya? Es cierto, me quedé dormida en el sofá en algún momento luego de llorar por un largo tiempo.

Tan pronto como mi somnolienta mente despierta y los pensamientos se vuelven más claros, recuerdo las palabras de Rei:

-Por favor, reúne tus cosas esta noche, debes estar lista para irte mañana temprano.

Tengo que irme hoy. Solo ese pensamiento es casi suficiente para hacerme llorar nuevamente. Unas solitarias lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos. Escondo levemente mi cabeza bajo la abrigada manta.

¿Manta?

Me siento de repente y la manta cae al suelo casi en su totalidad. Intuitivamente busco a Rei con la mirada. Estoy casi segura que no había agarrado nada para taparme cuando me dormí ayer.

-Rei –murmuro. –Fue él.

¿Por qué repentinamente es tan amable conmigo? Él solamente hace más difícil el plan de irme. Cuando las lágrimas empiezan a nublar mi visión, Cat salta en mi regazo sobre la manta que estoy sosteniendo.

-Meow.

-¿Cat?

La mascota de Rei se sienta muy cerca de mí, rozando mi rostro con su cabeza. ¿Me está reconfortando? Cuando la acaricio, ella lame mi mano. Al abrazarla puedo notar que está nerviosa, así actúa cuando su dueño se ausenta por muchas horas o un día entero. Incluso sus maullidos suenan diferentes.

-¿Cat? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es por Rei?

Por un momento ella maúlla lastimeramente al escuchar su nombre y me mira fijamente; después salta al suelo y corre a la habitación de Rei. Manteniéndose en frente de la puerta cerrada, ella gira de vuelta solo para mirarme nuevamente.

-¡Meow!

¿Quiere entrar a verlo? Acaso él no insinuó que no quería verme hoy. No puedo entrar a su habitación sin su permiso, pero si puedo llamarlo desde afuera.

-¿Qué pasa? Despierte, Mr. Rei. Venga aquí. Cat quiere verlo. Prometo que me iré ahora, puedo buscar mis cosas cuando usted…

Me detengo en medio de la frase en el momento que al seguirla veo esa puerta está abierta, y no hay nada que la detenga.

Rei nunca deja abierta la puerta, ni siquiera cuando sale desde que estoy aquí. Esto es inusual. Cuando agarro la perilla de la puerta para cerrarla, pero la gata se desliza dentro. La llamo y no viene a mí. Dejándome sin otra opción que sacarla por mi cuenta. Confiada de que seguramente está en su baño privado ante la ausencia de ruidos, no pido permiso para poder llevármela discretamente. Sin embargo me detengo al notar que la habitación está completamente vacía y la cama hecha tal cual como la preparé el día anterior. Rei ni siquiera la tocó. Ver que el reloj de la mesita de luz indica que son las cuatro de la madrugada, y que no hay señales de él, me pone nerviosa. Ver a Cat dando vueltas alrededor buscándolo, tampoco es de ayuda. Corro a su baño y no lo encuentro, abro cada mueble, esperando tal vez encontrar menos prendas de ropa o la ausencia de algo importante. En la mesa de luz veo su teléfono móvil y su billetera, incluso su maletín de trabajo sigue sobre su escritorio con la laptop y algunas carpetas de documentación dentro. Todo está en orden y sigue aquí. Tal vez en otra situación eso me hubiera indicado algo bueno, sin embargo, la sensación de miedo e incomodidad se apodera de mí. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

Lo busco en cada rincón de la suite sin resultados, luego salgo corriendo por la puerta principal, olvidándome completamente de Cat, necesito buscar a sus hermanos, tal vez cambió de opinión y fue a reunirse con ellos. Tiene que seguir en el hotel ¿A dónde saldría sin su documentación personal y su teléfono?

Decido buscar a Chiaki, tal vez él sepa algo. Sin embargo, en el camino una voz familiar me detiene y escucho a alguien corriendo detrás de mí para alcanzarme.

-¡Hey, Nat, detente!

Pero por algún motivo que no entiendo, no lo hago. Él resulta ser más rápido que yo y me alcanza, hasta rodearme con sus brazos y atraerme a su pecho, abrasándome.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño.

Inconscientemente, me sujeto de su chaqueta y vuelvo a llorar con mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Shizuka…

Miro su rostro de reojo, viendo como luce sorprendido y preocupado por mi ataque de llanto.

-Natsuki… si Rei te hizo algo juro que lo mataré. Solo dime que fue lo que hizo, para que salieras en el medio de la madrugada en este estado y me encargaré del resto.

Shizuka acaricia mi cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarme, no esperaba que fuera tan amable. Sonrío un poco, hasta que recuerdo que él acaba de mencionar a Rei.

-Mírame, por favor.

Todavía llorando me fuerzo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Rei… ¿no… n-o lo vieron?

-¿De qué hablas? –Ahora él está confundido. –Se supone que estaba contigo en la suite desde que fuiste tras él. Estuvimos hablando todos hasta hace poco en el living y luego en la suite de Chiaki, pero Rei nunca apareció. Yo estaba a punto de irme a dormir porque mañana tengo una sesión de fotos y te vi corriendo con los ojos llorosos. Por favor, dime que pasó.

Puedo sentir como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos frente a su hermano al escuchar esas palabras. Si los brazos de él no estuvieran rodeándome en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, estoy segura que me derrumbaría en el suelo. Él lo nota porque permite que rodee de la cintura y que siga llorando.

-Está bien. Volveremos con los demás y cuando te sientas tranquila, hablamos.

-Lo siento –ni siquiera entiendo porque me disculpo.

-No te disculpes. Nosotros te queremos, puedes confiar en nosotros, incluso en los peores momentos.

No tengo fuerzas ni para resistirme, me dejo arrastrar por él hasta la suite de Chiaki. Cuando toca la puerta, Chiaki nos recibe.

-La encontré camino aquí en este estado, creo que quería verte, o tal vez escapar.

-Pasen rápido, Mei por favor tráele algo para beber y comer. No alcohol.

-Ya mismo.

Mei se va a la cocina para ofrecerme algo, mientras Toma y Chiaki hacen espacio en el sofá sacando los almohadones y Minami se acerca a nosotros.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Se ve terrible.

-Eso mismo quiero saber, sentí que se derrumbó por completo cuando le dije que Rei no estaba con nosotros.

-Esto es malo.

Apenas reacciono cuando Shizuka me recuesta en el sofá y se sienta al lado mío colocando mi cabeza en su regazo y acariciando mi cabello y mis mejillas húmedas, o cuando Mei regresa con algo para mí y me observa con algo de pena grabada en su rostro, o cuando todos me miran preocupados, parados alrededor de mí.

-Démosle espacio, si estamos todos sobre ella será peor –pide Mei y todos excepto Chiaki y Shizuka que están sentados a cada lado de mí, obedecen.

-Iré a la suite de Rei mientras tanto. Avísenme si habla sobre algo más –anuncia Toma.

-No hay nadie, señor Toma –murmuro con dificultad.

-Hemos entendido eso, por eso iré a ver si encuentro algo. De reojo veo al más responsable de los hermanos Kira y mi Jefe desaparecer del living.

Saliendo de mi estado de shock, muchos recuerdos empiezan a invadir mi mente y empiezo a comprender dolor inexplicable que empecé a sentir cuando vi sus cosas en la habitación y cuando Shizuka me dijo la verdad hace unos minutos.

Entre esos recuerdos, al cerrar los ojos veo a Rei reconociendo que el día que su madre y su abuela dejaron este mundo, él también lo hizo. Y que durante los últimos dieciséis años solo existió la venganza para él. Solo eso lo mantuvo vivo hasta el día de hoy, él ya no tiene ninguna otra razón para vivir.

-Por un largo tiempo, pensaba que nadie necesitaba saber esa parte de mi vida. Pero pienso que él final es poco más solitario de lo que esperé.

-¿El final? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sin embargo, ese día frente a la tumba de su madre no obtuve respuesta.

…

-Me divertí contigo lo suficiente. Estoy satisfecho.

-Puedo aceptar la oferta de Chiaki y convertirme en su conserje personal.

-Probablemente… Definitivamente, odiaría eso.

-¿Entonces? –Yo esperaba que me detuviera y me siguiera aceptando para trabajar con él.

-Pero ya tomé mi decisión. Lo siento. Además, este es el final.

-Señor Rei.

Rei confortándome palmeó mi cabeza y yo la bajé sintiéndome decepcionada, cuando volví a mirarlo él estaba sonriendo. La sonrisa feliz que había deseado ver por días. Sin embargo, ese breve momento de felicidad no duró demasiado.

-Por favor, reúne tus cosas esta noche, debes estar lista para irte mañana temprano.

No me quedó otra opción más que mostrarme de acuerdo.

-Sí.

-Gracias, eres una buena chica.

Su mano se deslizó suavemente a lo largo de mi mejilla y entonces se fue.

-Adiós.

Mirándolo a los ojos me pareció que quiso decirme muchas cosas pero no lo hizo. Solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta al entrar.

…

Tan pronto como comprendo esas palabras, cubro mi boca con mis manos horrorizada. Y siento la subir a mis mejillas.

Debo encontrarlo.

-Natsuki ¿estás bien? –escucho la voz de Chiaki.

Shizuka aleja su mano de mi cabello y me ayuda a sentarme cuando lo intento, sin alejarse de mí demasiado.

-¡Hey! –me dice en tono cariñoso, rozando mis hombros y sonriendo. –Parece que finalmente has vuelto a la vida. Me estabas preocupando, pensé que debíamos llamar un médico. Estabas demacrada y no reaccionabas.

-Lo lamento. Gracias, Shizuka –nuestras miradas encuentran aunque yo no soy capaz de devolver la sonrisa.

-Está bien. No pienses demasiado en eso. Bebe un poco de agua, te sentirás mejor y podrás pensar con claridad

Él me pasa el vaso, mientras Chiaki sostiene frente a mí un plato de masas finas y porciones de torta.

-Y debes recuperar un poco de energía, parece que estuviste toda la noche llorando –comenta Chiaki.

Es la primera vez que me tratan de esta forma, es la primera vez que ellos hacen algo tan conmovedor por mí. Ellos no son malas personas a pesar del padre que les tocó. Incluso había bastante bondad en Rei, detrás de esa coraza en la que escondía sus sentimientos más profundos. No sé en qué momento me empecé a enamorar de él, pero no estoy dispuesta a perderlo.

Acepto el agua y como algo, y poco a poco me empiezo a sentir más recuperada. Y pienso con más claridad.

Luego de beber casi el vaso entero de agua, me siento capaz de hablar.

-Rei me despidió. Dijo que no me necesitaba más, que ya había cumplido mi parte cuando lo convencí de que volviera a dejar las cosas tal cual y como estaban antes. Rei dijo que estaba muy agradecido conmigo por salvarlo de cometer un grave error. Me dijo que me tenía que marchar por la mañana y que podía aceptar la oferta de Chiaki.

-¿Te dejó ir así como así? –pregunta Minami. –Él siempre dijo que no te compartiría con nadie, que eras su conserje personal.

-De hecho se molestaba cuando yo le mencionaba que podía llevármela. –menciona Chiaki.

-Así es, él dijo que odiaba la idea que yo me fuera con su hermano, pero que ya había tomado la decisión y que lo sentía. Dijo que era el final.

Todos me miran sorprendidos ante la mención de la última frase.

Mi voz se rompe después de eso y las lágrimas empiezan a salir nuevamente.

-Pero cuando hablaba del final, no se refería al fin de la venganza contra su padre, ni de nuestro trato.

-¿Entonces a qué? –Chiaki pregunta.

Cierro los ojos y suelto la peor de las alternativas. Ellos realmente ignoran toda la tristeza, pérdida y soledad que rodea a su hermano mayor.

-Me temo que se refería a su propia vida. Rei… se siente vacío por dentro desde la pérdida de su de su familia. Una vez insinuó que si no hubiera sido por el deseo de vengarse de Keichiro, se hubiera suicidado. Durante todo este tiempo solamente eso lo motivó, y ahora que acabó, no tiene nada por lo que luchar. Ayer, lo sentí como una despedida definitiva, no me di cuenta hasta ahora, no quise aceptarlo. Cuando desperté y no lo encontré en ninguna habitación, quise pensar que estaba en el hotel, o con ustedes, pero ahora entiendo todo. Lo lamento, no pude detenerlo.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Él realmente es capaz de hacer eso?

Todos hablan entre ellos, pero no presto atención. Trato de encontrar una solución.

-Debería decir que me sorprende, pero en realidad no lo hace –menciona Mei.

-¿Mei? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Rei ha pasado por muchas tragedias y malos momentos y siempre fue algo extraño, nunca pareció muy interesado en la vida. Solo quiero decir que entiendo cómo se siente. ¿En qué lugares puede estar? Piensa rápido.

-La casa de su abuelo, la pradera, el cementerio y la playa. No he ido a la última pero un día Rei me llevó al cementerio y luego a la pradera, dijo que la playa donde iba con su madre no quedaba muy lejos allí.

-Nos tenemos que dividir y cubrir cada lugar hasta encontrarlo. Hay que detenerlo. Mei… acompáñame. Iremos a ver su abuelo. ¿La pradera donde fueron está muy lejos de su casa?

-No mucho, unos pocos kilómetros, creo.

-Manténgannos en contacto. Nos adelantaremos. –pide Minami, saliendo de la suite seguido de su hermano.

-Busca un abrigo y nos vamos –me dice Chiaki. –Toma me acaba de informar que ha recorrido el hotel y no lo ha visto, y al parecer, ni los guardas, ni los empleados lo han visto salir. Debió bajar directamente al estacionamiento del subsuelo para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Nadie lo ha visto salir en su auto? –pregunto.

-¿A esta hora entre semana? Sería un milagro si alguien lo hubiera visto. Además ¿sabes que tenemos una salida privada?

-Solamente la utilizan ustedes ¿verdad?

-Y da la parte trasera del hotel, no hay absolutamente allí vigilando a esta hora, hasta que empieza el nuevo turno.

-¿Cuándo terminó el turno de los guardias de ese sector, Chiaki?

-Para ser exactos, a las dos y media. Es el horario en el que habitualmente ya estamos volviendo de las cenas u otro tipo de compromisos.

Tomo el brazo de Chiaki, sintiéndome esperanzada por primera vez.

-¿Eso significa que no se fue hace mucho? -asiente -¡Podemos alcanzarlo!

-Con suerte, nos lleva una hora o dos de ventaja.

-Es suficiente.

Si Rei pensaba acabar con su vida, no creo que vaya a hacerlo sin antes visitar la tumba de su madre por última vez. Minami y Mei cubrirán buscarán en las zonas menos probables y menospeligrosas. Nosotros cubriremos las restantes.

Siento una mano en mi mejilla y unos suaves dedos liberando mi rostro de mis lágrimas. Miro a Chiaki a los ojos intentando no quebrarme de vuelta. A pesar de la calidez de su mano, y el toque tierno y reconfortante de sus dedos sobre mi rostro, no logra calmarme del todo. Como tampoco, lo consiguió Shizuka.

Eso me hace comprender aún más la profundidad de mis sentimientos por Rei. Cuando alguien más me toca, o se acerca a mí no siento absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, este último tiempo cuando empecé a ver a Rei con otros ojos, tan solo el pensamiento de saber que Rei estaba por llegar del trabajo, o que pronto se despertaría me emocionaba, si Rei demoraba en llegar cuando salía en la noche, me empezaba a preocupar ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo. Siempre me levantaba antes de tiempo, para poder prepararle el desayunado y tenerlo listo cuando él despertara, dejando sobre la mesa del comedor, las vitaminas que él tomaba diariamente. En sus mejores días y cuanto no estábamos enfadados el uno con el otro, él entraba en la cocina, se acercaba a mí por la espalda para espiar lo que estaba preparándole y luego me sonreía.

-Eso luce bien. No puedo esperar para probarlo –me dijo una vez.

Incluso comentarios como ese me hacían sonrojar, lo que provocaba en él un ataque de risas. Entonces solo se alejaba y se sentaba en una silla de la mesada a observarme, no importaba que le pidiera que se fuera, jamás obedecía, decía que era divertido ver mis reacciones mientras le preparaba sus comidas o él estaba alrededor. Luego me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba con él para que comiéramos juntos, cuando una vez pregunté porque, me contestó que yo también era su huésped, y que a pesar de estar acostumbrado a arreglárselas solo y siempre comer sin compañía, el hecho de que yo estuviera con él, cuidando de él y sus necesidades y acompañándolo lo hacía sentir en casa. Esa frase tuvo más sentido cuando me confesó que yo le recordaba a su madre. Decía luego de años de soledad, tener una compañía, incluso aunque a veces fuera molesta y desagradable era bueno. Y cuando yo me enojaba por sus comentarios ofensivos y le pegaba su hombro, él se reía, me ponía algún apodo y me pellizcaba la mejilla o me daba palmadas juguetonas en la cabeza. Por alguna razón, reaccionaba tarde cada vez que intentaba ponerme a prueba y molestarme, le ofrecía entretenimiento gratis sin que lo pidiera y no me enojaba posteriormente mientras eso lo hiciera feliz.

No puedo vivir de ahora en adelante sin esos momentos. Ahora sé que no lo hacía por maldad, y cuando realmente lo necesitaba, o yo sufría Rei buscaba la forma de contenerme y apoyarme, como cuando ese hombre me buscó durante la madrugada para hacerme algo posiblemente terrible. Incluso en ese momento cuando pensaba que me odiaba, me sentí a salvo en sus brazos.

¿De verdad estoy a punto de perderlo de esta forma tan lamentable?

Por favor, Rei. No lo hagas. Espérame, incluso si no me quieres tener a tu lado, podría soportarlo mientras supiera que tú estás con vida. Pero, no acabes con tu vida de esta forma.

Seguramente es demasiado egoísta de mi parte, porque Rei solo quiere acabar con su dolor. Sin embargo no puedo dejarlo ir cuando por fin comprendí mis sentimientos y mi deseo por sacarlo de ese lugar oscuro en él está, es tan fuerte.

-¿Estás mejor?

Asiento, aunque sea una mentira. El miedo invade cada parte de mi cuerpo cada minuto que pasa.

-Trata de tranquilizarte, necesitas concentrarte ¿sí? Lo vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo. No pararemos hasta traer a nuestro hermano de vuelta aquí seguro.

-Lo siento.

-No fue tu culpa. Rei es el único responsable de las decisiones de su vida y en gran parte ese despreciable hombre al que llamamos "padre". De una forma u otra, hizo nuestras vidas dolorosas y solitarias. No tenías modo de detenerlo si no sospechabas lo que iba a hacer.

Asiento y ellos me acompañan a la suite, Toma está sentado en el sofá con una carta en la mano y un poco nervioso, algo que no es normal de él.

-¿Algo nuevo? –Shizuka habla y se acerca su hermano seguido de Chiaki y yo.

-Rei nos escribió una carta a cada uno, acabo de encontrar todas en el fondo de su armario junto a otros documentos. Es una despedida, no sé cómo lo planea hacer nuestro hermano, pero debemos detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Chiaki le arrebata la carta y la lee, sus ojos se abren más de lo normal y al final su mirada aterrada hace que sienta un dolor insoportable en mi corazón.

-Ella estaba en lo correcto. Salgamos ya mismo. No hay tiempo que perder. ¿Son estas las cartas? –señala el contenido de una caja tamaño oficio fina.

-Sí, llevémoslas. Tal vez sea inútil, pero no descartemos que pudo escribirnos algo que nos pueda guiar para encontrarlo.

No entiendo como lo logro, pero me voy corriendo a mi cuarto para encontrar abrigo rápidamente e irme con ellos. Toma entra a mi habitación

-También ha dejado algo para ti.

Me giro a mirarlo, mientras termino de abrocharme el tapado.

Me entrega una carta una, caja pequeña.

-¿Qué es?

-No sé, no lo he abierto. Ábrelo cuando estés en el auto.

-Está bien.

Guardo ambas cosas en mis bolsillos. No solo no tengo tiempo de abrir la carta, no sé que tan capaz sea de leerla.

-Sea sincero ¿qué le dijo?

-Qué está muy avergonzado por todo lo que nos hizo y que no fue su intención lastimarnos, pero que su odio por Keiichiro era tan grande que no fue capaz de pensar en nada más que en vengarse de él. Se disculpó y dijo que pagaría por todo lo que ha hecho. Dijo que todo esto inició por su madre y que acabará una vez que reúna con ella y pide que cuidemos de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Él te debe amar mucho.

-Imposible –niego con la cabeza, él nunca me dijo nada y si tanto me amara no sería capaz de dejarme de esta manera.

-Yo lo considero muy probable, pero jamás se permitió expresarlo al parecer.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me abandona?

-Dijo que cree que mereces alguien mejor, por eso te deja libre, para que puedas encontrarlo. Por favor, salva a nuestro hermano. No sé cómo realmente te sientas respecto a él, pero puedo ver lo mucho que te preocupas por su bienestar. Tú eres la única que puede hacer esto, Rei ha demostrado que no escucha a nadie más que a ti.

-Si está en mis manos, lo salvaré. ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo?

-Eso espero. Voy a mover unos contactos que puedan ayudarnos, tal vez exista la posibilidad de llegar en helicóptero, pero resulta complicado por el horario y por no haberlo pedido con tiempo. La mayor parte del tiempo ellos piden que se les avise con al menos dos horas de anticipación para que puedan acondicionar el mismo y buscar pilotos certificados disponibles.

-¿Entonces lo descartamos?

-No aún. Ve con Shizuka, nosotros los seguiremos detrás.


End file.
